The Avengers
"Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." : ―Tony Stark to Loki '''The Avengers '''is a group of highly trained/skilled professionals that are agents of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, S.H.I.E.L.D. In the 1990's, Agent Nick Fury had an idea to create an Initiative with a group of highly skilled agents to protect Earth from recent threats that came upon it. Under Director R. Keller, the Initiative never passed but Fury continued to plan it for a later date. In the 2000's when Fury became Director, a new and more advanced threat was proposed. When Director Nick Fury and Commander Maria Hill had lost containment of a prisoner by the name of Loki Odinson, Fury decided to initiate the Avenger's Initiative once again. The World Security Council ordered Director Fury to move onto Phase 2, but Fury refused and sent Agent Natasha Romanoff to locate Dr. Bruce Banner while Agent Phil Coulson was sent to recruit Tony Stark, a billionaire who is also the son of S.H.I.E.L.D. Co-founder, Howard Stark. Both Banner and Stark are recruited in efforts to locate the Tesseract. Fury himself speak with Steve Rogers, convincing him to join S.H.I.E.L.D. again. The three men were all reluctant to accept, but in the end did. The group gathered together as a whole on the Helicarrier, where Banner started to trace the Tesseract's location to find Loki. In a Quinjet on the way back to the Helicarrier after the newly formed Avengers had gotten Loki, they hit a lightning storm in flight where Thor appeared in the jet. Thor wanted to bring Loki back to Asgard, taking him from the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. which caused a fight between Tony Stark and Thor. In the end, Thor compromised and agreed to work with The Avengers returning Loki to the Helicarrier. An argument ignites between Fury and The Avengers based on the fact that Fury had used the Tesseract to create highly advanced weapons for S.H.I.E.L.D. The argument turned into a fight, where one of the carrier's engines blew. Loki manages to escape, and stab Agent Phil Coulson through the heart with his scepter, causing Coulson to die temporarily from his injuries. Fury tries to use Phil Coulson's death to motivate The Avengers into working as a full functioning S.H.I.E.L.D. team, but both Stark and Rogers find themselves getting into another argument. During their argument, they both realize Loki is going to open the portal on top of Stark Tower in New York to satisfy his own ego. This starts the Battle of New York. The Battle of New York began with Loki opening a portal where the Chitauri invade New York City. The invasion causes a remarkable amount of damage to the city, and it is later determined that over the course from when the invasion started to 2019, Titan Lord Thanos was the sole master behind the entire attack, using Loki as his minion to start the invasion in 2012. The Battle of New York draws The Avengers closer together as people and as a team, and they go on to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. group of elite agents to protect planet Earth, in which they are currently doing today.Category:Organizations Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Initiatives